Child of God
by Ria del Lobo Violeta
Summary: Cain's cousin Katherine comes to visit, bringing her friend Lily who ends up getting pregnant. Delilah comes after the poor girl because of the child she carries, but will Cain be able to save her after so many of his loved ones have died because of him?
1. A Surprise Visit

"Why wasn't I told about this sooner?! Had I known she was coming, I would've been more prepared!" the Earl fumed.

He clambered down the stairs with Riff right behind him.

"We just received the telegram only a few moments ago, sir. I'm afraid the wire is running a bit slow today."

"It doesn't matter anymore—Katherine always makes a sudden appearance and today is no different."

They reached the bottom and began walking through the drawing room and the music room towards the front of the mansion.

"Just make sure that a guest room is prepared, the maids are ready, and there are plenty of cucumber sandwiches. Lord knows what happened the last time she came and there were none."

"Right away, sir."

A black carriage soon rolled up in front of the Hargreaves estate, and the horses neighed as they were pulled to a stop. A footman jumped down from the back and proceeded to open the door. Cain emerged as his distant cousin Katherine was helped down and he went over to greet her.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, my dear." He kissed her hand as she let out a rich laugh.

"Oh don't go on like that, Cain."

"Do you have no faith in my sincerity?"

"Never have, never will," she chuckled, her dark brown curls bouncing around her neck. "But there's someone I want you to meet. Come on out, Lily!"

A beautiful blonde girl stepped out from the darkness of the carriage and into the bright light, squinting her eyes to see better. The first thing she saw was the big, beautiful mansion that looked as old as time itself, and the young lady was filled with a desire to explore every room. Then she lay eyes on the Earl and was taken aback by his youth and his golden green stare.

"This is my friend Liliana. I promised to take her around once we were done with school, and here we are!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the Earl greeted as he kissed her hand.

"I hope it truly is, my lord."

He stared for a moment before resuming his role as host. "Won't you both come inside? Things have changed since you were last here, Katherine."

They followed him up the stairs and through the massive front doors, with servants dragging their luggage behind them. Lily almost gasped at the luxury of the place, and looked around in awe as if she were in Buckingham Palace. The Earl noticed her wonder and wore something between a smirk and a smile on his face.

This place has been in my family since the time of Prince Edward. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Do you not consider it your home?" the blonde beauty innocently asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's just that you said 'place' instead of 'house' or 'home', so you make it sound like a museum instead of a home."

"I apologize then if I sound bored or unthrilled."

"Not at all, my lord. I'm just—saying things I shouldn't." Lily meekly bowed her head.

"Oh Lily, you don't have to apologize to Cain. He can be a bit uptight around strangers." Katherine intervened and let out a hearty laugh.

Then the master and his guests continued to walk through the mansion.

* * *

A few hours later . . .

After enjoying a light supper in the large dining hall, Lily decided to retire early due to fatigue from the trip. She bid her friend and host a good night, and was shown to her room by Riff. Katherine and Cain went into the living room, where a lovely fire was now blazing. Cain sat in a plush armchair staring into the flames for a few silent moments, before Katherine came to stand behind his chair and started a conversation.

"So . . . what do you think?"

"About what? Your surprise visit?"

"No, Cain—about Lily."

Katherine was smiling as she went to sit on a couch that faced the fire at an angle. She waited for her cousin's response.

"I shouldn't be expected to form an opinion about a girl I just met. Are you trying to be a matchmaker, Katherine?"

"Not for you, Cain, for me."

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but despite her interesting outbursts, she looks like a born and bred traditionalist, and I don't think she'll ever be ready to love you as more than a friend."

"You could've at least lied to me," Katherine stated in a hurt tone of voice.

"I despise lies in any shape or form," Cain replied, thinking back to his father's organization and all of their evil schemes.

"Well, there goes that. I was hoping to become closer on this trip, especially because I've never even told Lily about my preferences when it comes to partners."

"True companions are hard to come by." The Earl looked behind him at Riff, and gestured for his glass of wine. "I hope you find yours someday, Katherine."

"So do I," she murmured as she let out a sigh. Both resumed gazing into the fire, as if the answers to their dilemmas lay inside.

**Hi all!**

**I know I should be working on my other fics, but this one popped into my head and was practically begging to be written! At least I pumped out three chapters at once, so please forgive me! Especially since I always do OOC stuff, but at least this one's in third person! Trying something new here, folks. Keep your fingers crossed . . .**

* * *


	2. Hide and Go Seek

"Who are you?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Lily stammered.

"I asked who you are—older brother neglected to tell me we were having guests."

A young girl with beautiful blonde hair not unlike her own and piercing eyes stood facing her in the hallway. The older teen had just come out of her room and there she was, as if she were waiting for her. Aside from the fact that she was startling in appearance and demeanor, Lily was having a hard time comprehending her words. Was Lord Cain really her older brother?

"My name is Liliana—I'm here with Lady Katherine."

"See! That wasn't too hard! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Cain's half-sister Mary Weather," she suddenly beamed.

They certainly didn't look or act alike, that was for sure.

As Lily shook the girl's hand with a genuine smile, Katherine soon came around the corner and made her presence known.

"Good morning! Hello, Mary Weather! I see you've met my good friend Lily."

"She almost looks like she could be my sister, no?" Mary asked as she suddenly came to stand right next to Lily.

Then Lord Cain appeared, adjusting a pair of gloves on his hands. "There's no resemblance—don't fool yourself, Mary Weather."

"No one asked you for your opinion, Cain!"

For a little girl, she had a very large temper.

* * *

"Come—let's go this way."

The Earl pulled his guest by the hand and led her away from the meadow where everyone was playing hide-and-seek at the request of his young half-sister. She stood in the middle with her hands clasped over her eyes, and the sound of her melodious counting grew fainter as the two went into the small forest that bordered the Hargreaves Estate.

"Do you mean for us to hide together?"

"Yes, of course." He flashed her a sly grin and then we continued on our way.

She had to lift the skirts of her red and green dress as they crossed the leaf covered ground. Cain seemed to know where he was going, still holding her small hand, and Lily quickly glanced at the beauty all around them. Soon, they came to a secret waterfall nestled in a small hill and the pristine pool of water was enough to take her breath away.

"Astonishing, isn't it? It's a secret that only Riff and I know about. I don't bring many people here."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" she asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

He looked down and let out a smirk, but said nothing else.

Then he took her hand again and went around the little pool until they reached the waterfall. The roar of the water thundered in Lily's ears and the cold spray splashed in her face. Before she knew it, she was led through a tiny opening in the side of the waterfall, and was now covered head to toe in condensation. The pair finally emerged on the other side into a small cave where little cracks in the ceiling let in enough sun to dimly light the chamber. No one would ever find them here.

"How long do we plan on—"

Before Lily could finish her sentence, the Earl turned and kissed her. He probably meant to catch her by surprise, but she had already sensed his true motives as soon as he led her away from the meadow.

"You didn't blush like the others."

"That's because I know it didn't mean anything."

"That's what I like about you, Liliana. You're not easily misled."

"If that were true, then why did I follow you, Lord Cain?"

He further entranced her with those golden green eyes.

"You know the answer to your own question, my lady."

Then he grasped her right hand, put his on her slim waist, and they proceeded to waltz without any music. Lily was thrown off by this sudden gesture, but soon they fell into an invisible rhythm and danced for a few more moments. Once they were in the center of the cave, he stopped and drew her closer to him until their bodies were forced to touch. With her hands upon his chest, she looked up, and was soon immersed in another kiss.

This one lasted much longer than the first. His lips were small and sweet, and soon began trailing down her neck. Lily let out a moan as her desire began to burn like a hot pain, and she proceeded to wrap her arms around him. He reached behind and began undoing the laces of her dress, which slipped down her shoulders and off her chest. She in turn removed his coat and unbuttoned the white shirt underneath. His smooth, pale chest beckoned to be touched, and Lily immediately obliged as her fingers gingerly exposed more skin. Their caresses became more intimate, and thus did they proceed to commit the oldest sin in a most pleasurable way.


	3. Meaningless Passion

Inside Liliana's mind . . .

_Don't ask me why I did it—all I know is that now I'm full of regret and shame._

_I could've cried my heart out and called him a malicious dog, but I'm as equally guilty as he is. Instead, I locked myself in my room as soon as I returned, and I admit that I did cry a little, especially because he just left me there in that cave without saying a word. What worries me now with all my heart is someone finding out about what we did . . . and the possible consequences of our meaningless passion._

* * *

"Oh, what I would do to you if you weren't my cousin! Do you realize what you've done?!" Katherine screeched at Cain, whose cold-hearted demeanor was making her more and more angry.

The Earl was standing at the window with his arms folded across his chest, staring out at the blood red sunset. He felt like the sun was bleeding in pain just like he had so long ago . . .

"Cain, are you listening to me? You need to get Lily to come out of that room and talk to me! She might be thinking of killing herself for God's sake!"

She stormed over to her cousin and made him face her.

"I might be the last person she wants to see—did you ever think about that, Katherine?"

"That doesn't matter! You created this mess and I want you to fix it!"

"There's no reason to be jealous, so stop yelling at me."

Katherine almost pulled her hair out. "Who said I was jealous?!"

"No one needed to—it's obvious that you're furious with me because I did what you could not."

The outraged girl stood speechless, with her mouth as wide open as possible. When her voice returned, she uttered in a trembling whisper.

"Is that why you slept with her? To throw it in my face?" A single tear slid down her cheek.

"I would NEVER do something that cruel unless the person deserved it, and you, my dear cousin, deserve nothing but the best for your loving heart." He sincerely stated as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Stop it, Cain," she cried, turning her back to him with her hand over her mouth. Her tears now flowed freely.

They both stood motionless and silent for a few moments, each wallowing in their own thoughts.

The Earl finally spoke up. "If you would like, I will give her to you, tonight."

"What are you saying? Do you have no feelings for her?" Katherine asked in astonishment.

"I'd be lying if I said yes or no. But what matters here are YOUR affections, not what you assume to be mine. Lily's shame and regret will drive her to eventually go to you for support, and this may be to your advantage if you know what I mean."

Katherine was still perplexed as she sat down to process this information. "Are you implying that you did all this on purpose then? To help me?"

Cain leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "To be quite honest, I still don't know why I set this course of events into motion. But I'm willing to correct it as much as possible if you are."

"You already have a plan in your head, don't you? Tell me—how can I win her over?!"

Desperation crept into his cousin's voice as she rose in a flurry and threw herself at him.

"Katherine, get a hold of yourself!" he yelled as he tried to restrain her.

"But Cain, you don't understand! If I can't have her love . . . then I'll be all alone again."

The distraught girl fell onto her knees, and Cain released his grip on her wrists. She cried openly for a few moments as her cousin looked on with what could be called a tender look.

"Come," he finally beckoned. "I will bring her to my room. She will know I am there, but once the lights go out, then you can take over."

"Really?! You would do all this for me?"

"I cannot guarantee what will happen. I can only hope that it's the right place at the right time."

"Oh God—you don't know what this means to me! To have Lily finally return my love . . ."

"Just remember that I never made you a promise, my dear cousin."

"Don't worry! I know the odds will be in my favor tonight! I can feel it!"

Katherine locked the Earl in a tight embrace. With his face buried in her dark curls, Cain felt almost happy that his relative was slowly returning to her normal self, but he could only wonder about what further peril lay ahead.

* * *

**So . . . does anyone want a full on description in the next chapter or what? Feedback will definitely determine the layout of the next chap. R&R!**


	4. Pushed to the Edge

Lily held the small note in both hands, staring at it in disbelief. Just when she thought Cain had forgotten all about her, Riff had shown up at her bedroom door with a written message from his master, wishing to apologize in person immediately. She was puzzled as to the lateness of the hour, but she quickly threw on a robe over her nightgown and left the guest room, lest the Early suddenly change his mind by morning. She briskly walked through the massive hallways until she came to a pair of double doors that she assumed led to the master bedroom. One of the doors was already slightly ajar, so the girl knocked softly and opened it. The light coming from within was dim, but Lily managed to see most of the conservative layout of the expansive room. There was a writing desk and an oak armoire against the right-hand side wall, and a Persian rug embroidered with gold thread led out to a balcony overlooking the entire forest of the estate. The French windows separating the balcony from the bedroom were almost closed all the way, keeping out the cold English air and the impenetrable darkness that held Lily's greatest fear.

Then she saw the four poster bed jutting out of the left-hand side wall, with a small nightstand holding various personal items. Lily stepped more into the room, noticing a strange, floral aroma in the air. Her body began to relax and even to tingle slightly, but her senses seemed mysteriously heightened, because when she laid eyes on her friend sitting on the bed, she was more surprised than she should have been.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?"

Lily peered closer, and saw that the other girl was wearing a blue nightgown, the blonde's favorite color, with the front laces slightly undone, revealing the very top of her bosom. The brunette's curls fell down loosely around her thin shoulders, and her legs were tucked up underneath her, exposing the pale white skin of her calves. Lily became confused.

"I was just having a little nighttime chat with my cousin. He stepped down the hall to check on Mary Weather, but he'll be back. Won't you come sit beside me?"

Katherine patted the spot beside her, and Lily quietly walked over to join her friend.

"Have you come to talk to Cain as well?"

Lily looked down in embarrassment, unsure of how much to tell her.

"Oh come now, Lilliana! You're my closest friend! You know that you can tell me anything, even if it has to do with my rather eccentric cousin. He's courting you, isn't he?" Katherine giggled.

"Not . . . exactly." Lily's face was now downcast, and Katherine immediately put an arm around her.

"Lily, what happened? Is everything all right?" The brunette's voice was dripping with concern and tenderness.

"I-I don't . . ."

"Oh there, there! My poor Lily!" Katherine brought Lily's head to her chest and stroked her hair like a mother would her child. "My cousin has treated you so horribly and you've felt so alone."

Lily sat back up to wipe away the tears from her eyes, and nodded in agreement. Katherine cupped her friend's face with both hands and gazed at her lovingly.

"Don't worry, my dear—I'm always here for you."

She proceeded to kiss the other girl on the forehead, lightly yet passionately. The look they shared afterwards was emotional, teary-eyed, and soul bearing. Then Katherine moved to bring her friend's lips to her own, but before they touched, Lily jolted backwards with wide eyes, both physically and mentally falling into a state of panic.

"Katherine, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Lily, I-I'm trying to be your friend."

"No . . . no—you want me to be . . . your _lover_."

The frightened girl stood up off the bed and quickly ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth in shock, and the door slammed behind her. Katherine stopped herself from taking pursuit, and instead fell back onto the bed, burying her head in the nearest pillow and letting the tears flow freely. Unbeknownst to her, Cain stood out on the balcony, hidden away in a little corner against the wall where he could hear everything going on inside. The Earl picked up a small vial by his feet and corked the top, trapping the gaseous aphrodisiac back inside. He then placed it inside his left coat pocket and leaned his head against the cold stone behind him. The stars above shone brightly and beautifully in the night sky, but he expected no pity or sympathy from their distant glow. This girl was causing more trouble than he wanted to deal with, but he had to.

The first task now would be to find her.


	5. Help Lies in Harm's Way

**I finally cranked this one out a few nights ago--i got the idea while i was trying to sleep and couldn't stop writing until around 1 in the morning. Hope you enjoy--R&R please! I know it's kind of obvious what's gonna happen next, but it'll be good, I promise. Chapter 6 on its way!**

* * *

Liliana flew down the hallway in a panic, and didn't stop until she reached the guest room, darted inside, and slammed the door. Still in shock, she grabbed her travel bags that sat in the dark closet and hastily threw them onto the bed. Then she proceeded to pull out as much of her clothing as possible and began stuffing them into her bags, not caring about the huge mess being created around her. All she wanted to do was leave the estate, and leave it immediately.

"I can't believe it—she tried to kiss me! She actually tried to kiss me! All this time I believed that she was just an extremely nice person by nature, but I should've known! Oh God, please forgive me!"

Once a majority of her things were packed away, she grabbed what she could carry, and rushed out of the room, where she took off into the night.

~*~

The next morning, Katherine pleaded with her cousin to take out the carriage and go search for her missing friend. The Earl was reluctant, especially because Lily could have been anywhere in London, if she wasn't lying dead in a ditch or an alley somewhere first. Katherine cried out and almost fainted when Cain mentioned as much, and he almost regretted letting those words escape his mouth as he ordered Riff to ready the carriage.

~*~

Three days later . . .

Lily quickly made her way across the cobblestone street and turned left once she reached the corner. With the little travel money she had left, she had managed to find a room in a somewhat respectable inn nearby, but she didn't plan on staying there for much longer. There was just one thing she had to take care of before she went home in shame.

She entered inside a rather drab looking two story building, and found a door bearing a sign similar to the logo found on the card she now held in her hand. A young boy from the inn had given it to her after she had thrown up for the second time that morning, and he told her that it was the address of a good doctor who specialized in "feminine problems". She wondered why such an intelligent looking child would carry such a thing, but she soon dismissed the thought and went out to go find the physician with the strange sounding name.

"Lord, lend me your strength," she whispered before gently knocking on the wooden door in front of her.

"You may enter," a male voice spoke from inside.

Lily opened the door and slowly stepped into a small, minimally furnished room. There was a hall to the left that led into further chambers, and at the large oak desk to the right sat who she assumed to be the doctor going through various stacks of paperwork. This man certainly didn't have the appearance of a doctor however. He had glasses and wore a white coat, but his long flowing ash blonde hair, soft features, and beautiful hands left her absolutely breathless. She dared to wonder if he was even human at all, until he looked up at her with piercing gray eyes. The girl was instantly mesmerized until he spoke.

"I had a feeling someone would require my services today. Please have a seat." He motioned to the large leather chair facing his desk, and she immediately obeyed.

"There's only one reason a fair, innocent young lady comes into this place. Are you certain you are with child, my dear?" The man with a silken voice clasped his hands together and leaned forward, gazing into her doe-like eyes deeply.

"Yes—I've had the morning sickness for the past three days."

"And may I assume that no one else knows you're here?"

"Yes, sir—I came alone."

"I need to know exactly how you came to be in your current condition. That will help me determine if I can be of assistance or not."

Lily looked down at the floor before she began her story. "I was visiting London with my friend Katherine when she decided to call upon her cousin, the Earl of Hargreaves."

"Wait" the doctor immediately interrupted her, and she noticed a sudden spark in his eye. "Did you say the Earl of Hargreaves?"

"Yes, yes I did," she answered, looking somewhat bewildered.

"You mean the young and notorious Earl of Poisons, Lord Cain, correct?"

Lily nodded her head in agreement. "I see his reputation precedes him."

"I don't believe that it's necessary for you to explain his part in all this, then. I think it's safe to say what happens next."

Lily's voice caught in her throat, and she had to swallow back the tears that began forming.

"Don't worry, my dear." His tone immediately became soft and reassuring. "You've come to the right place. I will do everything in my power to rectify the situation."

"Oh thank you, doctor! Thank you!" Her face was glowing. "Name your price and I will gladly pay it."

"Money is of no interest to me, sweet child. However, you will need to sign a contract and do everything that I tell you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good—come back to see me at the end of the week, and we will start from there."

"I don't know how to express my gratitude to you, sir. This means the world to me," she said sincerely as she rose from her seat."

"I understand my child. Now promise that you shall keep this little agreement between us, alright? I don't think I need to articulate the consequences should any of your loved ones learn about my practice."

"You have my word, doctor. I won't tell a soul."

With that, Liliana gave a small curtsey and soon left the room. Jizabel stood up from his chair and turned towards the hallway where Cassian now emerged from the shadows.

"Send a message to Delilah. The Card Master will want to know of today's events immediately."

"Right away, sir."

Cassian instantly disappeared into the darkness behind him, and Jizabel looked back at the door that Liliana had come through and left. An amused smile then spread across his face.

"And thus you commit another sin that you must be punished for, my precious Earl."

He continued to smile and stare, reveling in the good fortune that had suddenly fallen into his lap.


	6. The New Ace of Swords

Cain and Katherine had been searching all afternoon. They went through what felt like the entirety of London, and there was no sign of Liliana anywhere. Even the Earl's usual lowlife informants hadn't heard of or seen the blonde beauty who would've stuck out in a crowd. Admitting defeat for the day, they walked back towards the carriage parked by London Bridge when Cain saw a small, familiar figure dodging in and out of foot traffic with a package in hand. He was instantly on alert.

"Isn't that the doctor's assistant?" the Earl whispered to Riff, who was standing behind him.

The young servant nodded in agreement, both knowing of whom they spoke.

Cain instantly began following Cassian, who, despite constantly looking over his shoulder, never noticed the lord carefully watching his every move. He zigzagged between busy streets and dangerous alleys until the man trapped in a boy's body came up to a random two-story building. There was a black carriage waiting right outside, and after watching for a moment, Cain saw the unmistakable figure of Dr. Disraeli come out the front door . . . with Lily on his arm.

"What does DELILAH want with that poor girl?" asked Riff.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, she's in great danger."

Before he could make his way across the cobblestone street, Lily happened to look up and their eyes met. Jizabel followed her gaze until he noticed the Earl walking towards them. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Damn it, they saw me," the teen lord cursed to himself as he began to run.

Jizabel had the carriage door open by this time and proceeded to shove Lily inside. The frightened girl began screaming as the tall doctor jumped into the driver's seat next to Cassian, and took off just as Cain was about to reach for the carriage door. The Earl looked around frantically for a way to pursue them when he spotted a lone white horse pawing the ground nearby. He took the animal's reins off the hitching post, jumped into the saddle, and gave Riff an order as he pulled the horse in the right direction.

"Wait for me here, and take care of Katherine!"

He galloped into the street without another word and tried desperately to catch up to the carriage jolting away at breakneck speed about fifteen feet in front of him. The Earl pushed his mount harder and harder until he was merely inches away from the back left wheel. Shouts for help could be heard coming from inside; Lily was probably scared out of her wits by this point, and Cain could only hope that he would be able to reach her in time as he went around other horses and innocent passerby. Just as he and the carriage turned sharply around a corner, a wall of smoke suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The skittish mare reared up and almost knocked her rider off. Only years of experienced horsemanship kept the Earl in his saddle, but he quickly started coughing and gasping for air as the thick, noxious smoke entered his lungs. He urged the horse forward, not sure if it was the right direction, but as long as it got him out of this chaos, he didn't care.

He was still struggling for breath when someone grabbed the reins from his hands. Lord Cain managed to see the glint of steel through his teary eyes, and ducked just as a rapier whizzed right over his head. It quickly came back around and began a series of stabbing motions, all of which the Earl barely dodged with great skill, but not before he received a long cut on his right forearm. Whoever his attacker was obviously knew what they were doing.

The mysterious persona covered most of their face with a white opera mask, but two bright golden yellow eyes shone through, fiercely determined to kill him. A wide brimmed black hat topped their head, and thin locks of auburn hair peeked through, wisping around as their owner moved back and forth to strike their target. The Earl continued to evade the deadly weapon, until another swooped in and blocked its path, with Riff standing behind it.

"Run now, milord. I'll deal with this hooligan."

But before the noble servant could engage the enemy, the masked figure threw a pellet onto the ground that unleashed another wall of thick smoke. The two men didn't have enough time to react—their attacker was gone . . . and so was the carriage.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe I didn't realize that man was nothing more than a distraction. No doubt he works for DELILAH as well."

"What is that there on the ground?" Riff pointed to a rectangular shaped object lying in front of them.

Cain dismounted, walked over, and picked it up. It was a tarot card, bearing the ace of swords, a rather appropriate symbol for their weapon wielding foe.

"It looks like his calling card," the Earl murmured to himself.

"But the coffin maker is dead, sir. He died in that fire at the morgue."

"Well, it appears that his replacement wanted to make himself known. In the meantime, we should go back to that building & see if our dear doctor left us any clues."

"I think it would be best if we brought in Scotland Yard to help investigate."

"That won't be necessary, Riff. By the time they are able to be of any use, it would be too late."


	7. In the Hands of the Devil

**Author's Note: The muse of writing has seen fit to grant me the inspiration of churning out another chapter. (I knew she owed me after all those school papers) Without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

Somewhere in a dimly lit room, Liliana opened her eyes and woke up with a start, desperately trying to remember when she fell asleep.

"Are you frightened, my dear?" A male voice chuckled. "You certainly have every right to be."

Lily squinted her eyes and saw the outline of a man standing in front of the closed doorway. He stepped toward the couch she was lying on, and when she gazed up into his wide smile and bright eyes, the young girl felt like she was looking at the devil himself.

"My, my, my—your beauty is quite exquisite. Now I know why Jizabel insisted that I see you for myself . . . and why our beloved Cain decided to plant his seed within you."

Alexis began circling her as if she were a trophy on display. Lily had never seen him before in her life, but somehow she knew that he was very powerful and very dangerous.

"Who are you? And how do you know that I . . . that I carry his child?"

"Does that really matter now at this point in time?" He asked as he sat down next to her, grasping a lock of blonde hair, and bringing it to his lips, letting her sweet, gentle fragrance infiltrate his olfactory senses.

Lily's breathing came at a faster rate. She was practically frozen to the spot.

"Card Master, if I may, the young lady has been through a series of trying events. I recommend letting her rest now—large amounts of stress aren't good for someone in her condition."

Alexis looked to the door where Jizabel was now standing, his piercing gray eyes submissive yet imploring.

"Best to follow the doctor's orders, my dear. I look forward to seeing you again." He left her with a gentleman's kiss on her petite hand, and walked out the door without another word.

"Here—drink this tonic. It will calm your nerves at the very least."

Jizabel handed her a small glass full of a translucent blue liquid. She stared at it for a moment before she took a small sip.

"It's not poisoned—you're far too valuable for us to get rid of you like that."

"The being growing inside of me is the only thing that makes me valuable."

"How very observant of you . . . you'll make a fine subject indeed."

The tall, lean physician bowed to the now solemn-faced girl, and left the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

~*~

Later that evening in the Hargreaves' mansion, Lord Cain was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in his drawing room, furious that his efforts were getting him nowhere.

"My lord, the hour grows late. Perhaps a good night's rest will clear your head and give us a fresh start tomorrow morning."

Cain turned to face his beloved manservant.

"No, Riff; not until I find the reason why Lily was kidnapped. Unfortunately, we don't have any good leads on DELILAH's recent activities, so God only knows what sick, demented rituals or experiments they want her for!"

The Earl's golden green eyes reflected the eerie firelight, manifesting his growing passion and anxiety as if he were a madman.

"Is it possible that he cares for this girl more than he realizes," Riff mused to himself. Before he could voice his thoughts aloud though, Cain stopped pacing and simply stared into the pile of glowing embers left in the fireplace. When he turned to speak, his eyes were gentle and calm, and his hair shone like beautifully cut obsidian. The blonde manservant was absolutely mesmerized.

"You're probably wondering why I feel so strongly about saving Liliana. You think I'm in love with her, don't you?"

"I won't believe anything you don't tell me yourself, sir."

"That's a safe answer, Riff," the Earl chuckled. "I wouldn't blame you for reaching that conclusion. What gentleman in his right mind wouldn't want to risk life and limb for such a fair maiden, especially when she's more than capable of stealing a heart or two? But there's more to it than that, Riff . . . this has become a very personal matter to me."

Cain moved to sit in an armchair close to the dying fire, and Riff instantly came to stand behind it.

"You're afraid of losing her, sir, just like the others."

The young noble flinched from the bluntness of his butler's statement, but he knew that it was true.

"Yes, you're right. I've made a commitment to stop my father's organization, and if I can prove him wrong by saving at least one person . . . then maybe, quite possibly . . . I can save myself."

He reached for Riff's hand, and brought it to his forehead, closing his eyes and stroking the tips of the other man's fingers in silence.


	8. How Can I Help You?

A polite knocking sounded against Crehador's apartment door, and the magician shook himself out of his trance. He was about to conduct an evening séance for an old hag with too much money, so needless to say, this little disturbance made him quite annoyed.

"Was that the spirits? Has my dear Harold come back to tell me something?" the frail old woman asked, with fear tinging her crackled voice.

"No—I'm afraid that this visitor is of the human persuasion."

Crehador rose from the small wooden table and swiftly went to the door. He opened it to reveal the Earl of Hargreaves, dressed elegantly in a top hat and a black overcoat. With only one look, the older man knew that the teenage lord would not be persuaded to leave.

"Your Grace, I never would have expected to see you here. How did you find out where I live?"

"You know there's nothing I can't discover if I wish to."

"Your father's schemes seem to elude you."

"That's exactly why I've come here. I need your help, and time is of the essence."

"What makes you think I can help you? You can't assume that I'm privy to every dirty detail of DELILAH's plans."

"Maybe not, but you can at least confirm something for me."

Crehador looked behind him at the old woman craning her neck to see who was at the door, and then he faced the Earl again with a proposition.

"Listen, let me finish with Lady Arlington and I will come to your mansion as swiftly as possible. It won't take long—she'll believe anything I tell her."

"All right then; I'll be expecting you within the hour."

The magician bowed before he stepped back into the room. "Thank you, your Grace—farewell." Then he closed the door.

~*~

True to his word, Crehador arrived before the stroke of nine. Riff showed him to the living room where he helped himself to a glass of scotch, and didn't even turn around when the Earl made his presence known.

"So tell me, Crehador—what is going on in that underworld my father calls his empire?"

"You once again assume that I am the eyes and ears of that place."

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't know anything, and you know how generous my rewards are for information."

"Don't offer me money as if I were a whore. Besides, I don't know about anything that would be of interest to you."

The Earl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"All they've been doing is buying property all across London. But you already knew about that, your Grace."

They were now standing face to face, and Crehador made him look every inch the boy he was.

"Are you certain there's nothing else going on?"

The magician eyed him suspiciously. "You seem to have a pretty good idea of what you're looking for, my lord. Are you sure you still require my assistance?"

Cain composed himself both mentally and physically before he spoke.

"A young lady who was my guest has been kidnapped by Dr. Disraeli, and I don't know where to find him."

"Kidnapped, hmm? He probably wants to experiment on her. What does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Unfortunately, that describes about half the population of London."

Crehador smirked. "That is quite a dilemma you have, your Grace." Then he paused in thought. "However, there has been rumor among the minor cards about a girl of tremendous beauty being brought to the Card Master. I believe they said her name was Liliana or something to that effect."

"Yes, that's her! Do you know where she is?!"

"If that truly is your damsel in distress, then I fear that she is being kept in the very bowels of hell. The only thing keeping her safe is the child growing inside her belly right now."

"She's pregnant?! Dear God!"

"Don't be so surprised, my dear earl. It's most likely part of the experiment."

"Then it's my fault that she's suffering so needlessly . . . We need to find out where she's being held and go rescue her before they do anything to her or the baby!"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, do you? Are you really willing to risk your purebred neck to save an ordinary girl?"

Cain fixed him to the spot with that golden green stare.

"I am the Earl that courts Death. I do not fear her sweet embrace."

"Then embrace you she shall," Crehador remarked, before dismissing himself from the room and taking leave of the tragedy ridden mansion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Two chapters in only a few days . . . gotta love them plot bunnies ; ) Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, etc. Let's see if I can go three for three!**


	9. A Conversation With Death

"Drink the potion, you stupid girl!"

Cassian was trying to force feed a bottle of blue liquid down Lily's throat, splashing some of it onto her cheeks and neck. Dr. Disraeli passively watched from afar, mentally wondering why she was resisting now when she had accepted it so obediently before.

"That's enough, Cassian. We don't want to waste any more of my precious concoction."

Lily stopped struggling as the boy released his grip, handed the doctor the half empty bottle, and simply walked away. Jizabel stepped forward and held up the translucent tonic that swirled in his hand, and appeared to be entranced by its cerulean glow.

"I wonder, my dear, if someone deluged to you my secret ingredient, not that it would matter if they did. I highly doubt you would even know it by name. But still . . . what has caused to you distrust my prescription?"

"I can't drink it anymore! My stomach feels as if it's being ripped apart, and I am absolutely sure that your 'concoction' is doing something to my child. Tell me—what sick experiment are you trying to perform on me?!"

Jizabel looked down at the floor and smiled a wry, crooked smile.

"We are merely preparing you, my dear. The true experiment has yet to come."

"Preparation for what? Ransom? My father will gladly pay whatever sum you ask for and—"

The doctor cut her off with a stern glare. "Don't even dare to assume that money is of importance to us. We have much higher aims than that."

Lily grew silent for a moment, but didn't stay that way for long. "Then at least tell me what your secret ingredient is. I feel that I have the right to know."

"Your precious high society rules don't apply here, my dear."

Then she peered deeply into his cold gray eyes.

"Does that go for you too? I can only imagine what kind of prison this must be for you."

"You would believe that wouldn't you? Your pity is better off being saved for the poor."

He turned to leave, but something in her voice made him stop.

"I've heard that you carry the name of Death is this awful place? Does it truly suit you that well?"

"Why, yes, my dear," the doctor started laughing. "I'd say that it fits me like a glove."

He faced her once more. Lily was beginning to worry that she had pushed too far.

"In fact, I would even say that it lingers all around me and infuses everything I touch . . . including this," he breathed as he held the bottle close to her face. She could see her breathe clouding up on the glass.

"Inside this potion is a substance called ectoplasm. It is literally the essence of the dead. Does that disturb you?"

The horrified look on her face answered his question.

"My colleagues and I recently discovered how to obtain from the many spirits that haunt this dismal world. We capture their energy, concentrate it, and use it to make the living more receptive to the supernatural. We have yet to see it work successfully in a human subject, but that is where you come in, my dear."

"Those poor souls . . . you selfish monster! What kind of sick man would use the dead to harm an innocent girl and her unborn child?!"

"Not even a madman would dare to pursue the dangerous path that we take."

"Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" the distraught girl screamed as tears streamed down her pale face. The doctor merely closed his eyes and raised them to the heavens.

"I have been damned since the day I was born . . . and once we accomplish our final goal, not even the devil himself will dare to touch us."

Now Lily was completely speechless.

"So drink up, young lady. We want you at your best when the Day of Judgment comes."

He threw the bottle next to her on the couch and finally walked out of the room. Her sobs could be heard echoing all the way down the hall.

* * *

**Phew! I know this feels like it's taking forever to get to the good stuff, but it shall come, faithful followers! I promise! We just happen to be taking a few detours along the way . . . : ) Hang on to your underpants!!! (R & R)**


	10. Danger, Always

It was the dead of night when the Earl's carriage pulled up in front of a magnificent yet reportedly empty mansion in the outskirts of London. According to Crehador's information, it was a current hotspot of activity for DELILAH, and its peculiar location on a map fit the pentagram design of their other properties, which helped confirm that they were in the right place. Now it was just a matter of getting inside . . .

"There isn't enough payment in the world for this kind of scheme," Crehador mumbled to himself as he took down a large black box from the top of the carriage.

He then proceeded to carry it all the way to the front door, trying to make it seem lighter than it was. Riff, disguised as an ordinary driver, took off down the lane, only to stop the carriage a few blocks away. Back at the mansion, Crehador was about to knock on the door when it opened from the inside, and a member of the minor arcane stood obediently at attention.

"Welcome back, sir. We weren't expecting to see you until the week's end," stated the cheery faced blonde young man.

"The Card Master has requested my presence. Now take this upstairs, and be careful with it. There's fragile equipment in there that's worth more than your life."

"Will do, sir."

The underling signaled to another low ranking member inside and both men took the black box up the left side of the grand staircase that flanked the walls of the giant parlor. Crehador walked in slowly and watched them carry out his order. Then he went across to the right wing of the mansion and past the two card members standing guard there. The Card Master really had summoned him, and it was best not to keep him waiting.

~*~

Upstairs, the two men opened the door of a guest room, placed the box on the floor, and quickly left. After a few long, tense moments, the locks clicked open from the inside, and the Earl lifted up the top half of the box. He looked around to make sure there was no one else in the room before he got out completely. Then he stood up, dusted himself off, and put on a disguise composed of a newsie's hat, dark glasses, and fingerless gloves. With his ear to the door, he listened carefully for footsteps outside; hearing none, Cain opened the door and headed down the hall to the left. Crehador had made him memorize the entire layout of the mansion, the best path to reach the spot where Lily was most likely to be found, and the fastest escape routes should someone try to stop him. The Earl was glad he came prepared in case such an encounter should happen.

~*~

Outside, under the glowing stars and crescent moon, Riff was making his way back to the mansion on foot. He knew he was supposed to stay by the carriage and be ready at any moment to leave, but his master always found a way to get himself in trouble, and tonight was no exception. The tall servant slipped past a row of trees and was about to inspect the side of the mansion when a shadow appeared behind him and a small blade was suddenly pressed against his neck. Riff didn't even dare to breathe.

"You are truly as foolish as your master. I could kill you right now if it pleased me to do so."

"If you had wanted me dead, I would be already."

The blade was removed, and Riff turned to face the Ace of Swords.

"How do you know I'm not merely toying with you until I take your life?"

"What do you want?"

"I see that you're a man who gets straight to the point," he commented, touching the brim of his hat. "What I want is your position, my dear fellow, and I will take it from you, along with your life."

The villain then tossed him a sword, and Riff became extremely confused. "My position? Do you mean to do harm to my lord?"

The Ace of Swords engaged first and forced him onto the defensive before answering. "I have no desire to be tied down by noble dogs, you idiot. I mean to take your place in this organization, especially since it appears I am more suited for the job than you are."

Riff continued to block, but his opponent's attacks were becoming faster and more agile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no affiliation with the likes of you."

He slashed close to the masked man's shoulder as their weapons continued clashing. It's a wonder no one else heard their battle and came over to investigate.

"Such a fool! But I suppose that means the words of Justice were true. I wonder how it feels to not know exactly who you are."

"I have no time to decipher your riddles, you snake. My master needs me."

With an upward thrust, Riff managed to knock off the mask, and took the opportunity to run as the Ace of Swords moaned and instantly covered his face with its new cut. Now he was furious.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

Before the servant could turn the corner behind the mansion, his foe pulled a large, round object out of his cloak, and threw it as hard as he could. It collided with the back of Riff's head with a sickening crack, and he immediately fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. The Ace of Swords calmly replaced his mask, sheathed his rapier, and walked over to where Riff lay, his chest heaving rapidly. He looked down on the other man with disdain before he spoke again.

"The Card Master's power may keep you alive, and I curse him for it, but things won't be that way for much longer. Pray that your end comes swiftly."

Then he bent down to throw the limp body over his shoulder, and despite his scrawny appearance, the auburn-haired man easily carried his prey off into the night.


	11. Salvation

Lord Cain quickly made his way down the empty hall and counted the numerous doors he passed. He managed to slip by three guards with ease and knocked the fourth unconscious with a small vial of concentrated nitrous oxide, causing the man to laugh like a maniac before he collapsed onto the ground. The teen lord stepped over his body and turned left at the next corner, which led him to a branch of the expansive dungeons that lay below the mansion. He took a flaming torch off the damp wall and proceeded to light his way down the dark, rank corridor. Ear-splitting screeches and tortured howls erupted from behind the steel doors on either side of him, but he managed to ignore them and finally stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall. He took out the lock picking kit safely tucked away inside his hat and gently forced the two pins inside the keyhole before he wiggled them around one above the other, and the door soon opened with a small click. He pushed his way inside and used the torch to light up the tiny, dark cell. It was empty.

"Damn it! I should've known they wouldn't leave her here for long!"

He quickly turned to leave and continue his search, but a shadowy figure blocked the doorway and stared at him with the face of a malicious predator.

Cain's eyes lit up in fear and he instinctively took a step back. Alexis came forward into the torchlight that reflected off his glasses and gave an even more evil glint to his cold, beady eyes.

"Father! Where is she?"

"My dear child . . . do you mean the Eve with whom you committed the original sin? Just when I thought you couldn't condemn yourself any further . . ." The older man smirked.

"I may be destined for hell, but I won't drag her down with me—now tell me where she is!"

A jackal's smile spread across Alexis' face, his white pearly teeth poking out from beneath his snarled lips.

"Your precious lover is closer than you think."

Cain didn't see Alexis move his foot over to the side and press down on a loose cobblestone. A trap door beneath the teen lord instantly gave way, and he fell down into a black abyss that never seemed to end. He finally collapsed onto a mound of bones that crunched underneath his weight, and he rolled his way off as the human remains spilled around his feet. His eyes soon adjusted to the dim light of the unknown chamber he now stood in, where 4 torches ensconced in the stone walls only revealed two granite pillars standing on either side of a large altar table placed in the very middle of the room. Arcane symbols were painted in what appeared to be human blood all over the surface of the altar, and even though it was completely bare otherwise, Cain knew that it was going to be and had been used for a ritual.

Suddenly, the sound of marching footsteps resounded from behind him, and the Earl turned to see two rows of hooded figures walking right past him as they solemnly made their way towards the altar. Once the lines reached the center and stopped moving, the mysterious personas then faced each other with their gazes facing downward, hands at their sides, and they became as still as statues.

"No! Please! Let me go! Let me go!" a feminine voice cried out from one of the dark corners to the left.

Two new figures yanked Lily by the arms up the human made corridor as the poor girl continued screaming and crying for help. Her bedraggled hair wisped by her red-rimmed eyes and tears ran down her pale cheeks, where they fell onto the plain white satin chemise that covered her body to her knees. Her bare feet dragged behind her across the dirty floor, and Cain instantly ran ahead to rescue the damsel in distress, until another voice stopped him cold.

"Stop right there."

The younger brunette saw the blonde doctor out of the corner of his golden green eyes, and he froze once he saw who was standing next to his older half brother.

"Riff!" the Earl exclaimed.

The Ace of Swords held the still unconscious butler up by the neck, where he also pressed the point of a stiletto dagger right next to the man's artery. The two servants continued to lead Liliana up to the altar as Cain now considered the dangerous predicament he was in.

"Your involvement in this affair is over. Take another step and your manservant dies. Then you will be next."

"You would love to kill me, wouldn't you, doctor? Let them go and take me instead!" the Earl pleaded.

Jizabel let out a wry smile and began quietly laughing. "Oh God, how easily you tempt me . . . but I will not make a martyr out of you," he replied in a cold and calculating tone of voice. "It's much too late to save your soul with a stupidly selfless act like that. And besides . . . I will destroy you one way or another—it is our destiny. Crehador!"

"Yes," came the answer from the shadows. Then the magician stepped forward from the first position in the row of servants to the left and removed his hood. Cain was overwhelmed with the sense of betrayal that now shook him to the core.

"I should've known that you would remain loyal to this group of snakes!"

"I never gave you reason to believe otherwise, my lord. But neither of us would have been able to stop this, so please, step back and allow yourself to live for at least a few moments longer."

Cain drew both hands into fists, but he became silent.

"There—I knew you would do what was best. Now begin the first enchantments, Crehador. The moon is reaching its zenith and we need to finish the preparations before the Card Master arrives," Jizabel ordered.

"As you wish." The other man bowed and made his way to the other side of the altar, where the two men held down the girl by her arms and legs as she lay across the top quietly sobbing to herself.

Then Crehador spread his hands out above her body, closed his eyes, and raised his face to the heavens.

"Lord of the dark portal, ruler of the netherworld; open your gates for the one we seek. I call upon the elements of blood, sin, and night to release your power and perform the ritual we begin tonight. Take these two innocent souls I offer to your dark hand, and transform them into a vessel for the dead."

With these words, Lily grimaced as if she were in pain, and began twisting and writhing underneath her captors' strong hold. Cain looked down at the hand drawn symbols, and noticed how their color became deeper, as if they had been painted over with fresh blood. An evil force was being summoned, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop it.

As everyone's eyes were focused on the altar, Riff slowly opened his own to assess the situation. He had secretly been conscious the entire time, but had decided to continue the deception and wait to see how things played out. Now was his chance.

With a sudden upward thrust of his arms, Riff managed to escape his captor's hold and knock the dagger out of his gloved hand. Then he used a good kick to send the other man flying backwards into the wall, but now he had drawn all the attention to himself.

"Riff, quickly! Throw the knife!" the Earl yelled anxiously.

His manservant quickly obeyed the order as the stiletto went flying into the air and landed in his master's hand. Cain ran for the altar and shoved aside two of the men holding Lily down. He brandished the weapon at the other two who understood his threat and proceeded to let go. Then he placed his arms underneath her limp form and gently cradled her against his chest. Just as he turned around expecting an attack from the other servants below, he saw Jizabel holding Riff hostage with a scalpel at his throat, and the entire room seemed to grow still.

"Here we are again, my foolish Earl—I have something dear to you, and you have something important to me. Set her down and I promise to make this hero's death as quick and painless as possible."

He pressed the scalpel's blade deeper into Riff's skin, and created a red line of blood that began to water. The blonde servant let out a small moan and bit his upper lip to try and hide the pain.

"J-just . . . leave me . . ." Cain suddenly heard Liliana utter softly. "It's too late."

"No," he whispered back as he gently touched her golden hair. "I've come too far, and I won't let it end like this."

"You don't have a choice, my precious Earl. Your fate has been in our hands and always will be."

"Then I'll give it back to him," Riff stated as he pressed the metal barrel of a hand pistol into Jizabel's cheek. "You may slit my throat and kill me, but not before I lodge a bullet inside your skull. Let them go, and I'll put the gun down."

The doctor only sneered and glared angrily at the manservant whom he was locked in a stalemate with, but he subtly nodded his head in agreement.

"Go now, milord! Take the girl and leave!"

"Not without you, Riff!"

"I suggest you stop wasting time arguing and take advantage of the situation. I can only delay the men that will surely chase you, so cut your losses now and get out of here," Crehador stated as he walked to the front of the altar and looked down at the teen lord.

Cain did not like what he was hearing, but unfortunately knew that the magician was right. He wiped his face clean of his previous anxiety and now showed only the cool composure with which he ruled the streets of London.

"I will come back for you, Riff; one way or another. Stay alive until then—that's an order. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Now go!"

With Lily still in his arms, Cain immediately dashed past the altar and headed towards the passageway that Crehador pointed out to him. He fought the urge to look back, and soon his pounded footsteps faded into the distance.


	12. A Letter

_My Dearest Lord Cain,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, and that your life has returned to normal, or at least has the semblance of it. I never got the chance to fully express my gratitude to you for saving my life, so I would like to take the opportunity to do so now with all my heart. You did what few men would possess the courage to do, and for that you will remain a hero in my eyes forever more. Your manservant also displayed great bravery, and I pray every single day that he is alive and back at your side right at this very moment. I know that you cared for him greatly and it would be a shame to discover that he sacrificed his life for a nobody like me. I didn't deserve to be saved, but God clearly decided that it wasn't my time._

_I am now living with my great-uncle and aunt in Boston, and they have come to love me like my very own parents. I miss them dearly, but it's better for all if I stay here in the States where they don't ask questions and everyone can have a fresh start. The baby was born only two weeks ago; a healthy baby boy with a full head of dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Sometimes when I look into them, I can see a hint of golden green staring back at me, and I feel as if I can see you again. His name is Michael, after the archangel, and I hope that it lends him the strength to fight off any evil that may come as he grows up. I like to think that you would have made a proud father and would teach him how to be a proper gentleman, but I know that we cannot always have what we want, so I can only hope that this news brings you even a small amount of joy and that you will remember our brief time together as I do. We may never see each other again, and I realize that I may sound like a hopeless girl in love, but just know that you will always have a special place in my heart, and that your son will be well taken care of whether you choose to be a part of his life or not. I do not expect you to officially recognize him as your son and heir, but please do not turn him away if he decides to look for you, nor hide the truth of his origins. This is all I ask of you._

_Yours truly,_

_Liliana Emerson_

* * *

Cain looked at the piece of paper in his hands one last time before he folded it up carefully and placed it back into the envelope from which it came. He set it on the side table next to him, and with a serene smile, he put on his overcoat, picked up his top hat and walking cane, and walked out the door towards the home of Madame Octavia the fortune teller, and towards his final destiny.

THE END

**Author's Note: OMG, it's actually finally completed! I thought I'd never see the day! Feels somewhat bittersweet now . . . hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Thank you all so much! Read & review por favor!**


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note: This little tidbit takes place after chapter 11; i didn't want to leave it out completely, but it didn't feel right putting it at the end of that chap, so i leave it here for you all to enjoy : )**

* * *

"Let him go," Crehador ordered as he walked towards the doctor and his adversary. "The Card Master will be less than pleased if both of you are dead."

Jizabel withdrew the scalpel blade from Riff's throat, but then the magician struck the blonde on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious for a second time. He caught the limp body in his arms, and gave it to a pair of servants standing near-by. He looked back to the doctor who took out a kerchief to wipe his cheek and both men regarded each other with mutual disdain.

"Your actions, or lack thereof, will not go unpunished, Crehador."

"I know. And I don't intend to beg for his forgiveness."

"Good, because you won't receive it," Alexis responded from the shadows as he appeared from behind one of the pillars. His demon like eyes fixed themselves onto their prey, and the magician knew that it was all over.


End file.
